ironfeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashallyn' darkmyr Tallyn
Ashallyn' darkmyr Tallyn (Ash) is the prince of the Winter Court in the Nevernever. He is the husband of Meghan http://www.theironfey.com/pdfs/AnIronFeyValentine.pdf, friend of Puck's, and possible father of Kierran in an alternate timeline. He is the youngest son of Mab, Queen of the Winter Court, and younger brother to Sage and Rowan. Ash is introduced to the story when he is in pursuit of Puck and Meghan gets caught in the crossfire. He is formally introduced at the spring Elysium when the Unseelie Court travels to Oberon's territory. At the end of'' The Iron Knight, it was Ariella's sacrificing of herself that allowed Ash to retain his faery magic and never age or die, even though he had a human's soul. It was revealed that Ash will never age by Ms. Kagawa. History [[The Iron King|''The Iron King]] Ash is first introduced when Meghan and Puck are treking through the Wyldwood, and Ash starts chasing Puck and Meghan on horseback. They narrowly escape, and Ash doesn't catch them. Ash makes his second apperance at the Elysium, which is held at the castle of the Seelie court. Being the daughter of Oberon, Meghan and Ash had to dance together, out of respect to Queen Mab, King Oberon and Queen Titania. In the end, Ash and Meghan trek through the Wyldwood to the mysterious Iron Realm, to retrieve Meghan's brother, kidnapped by Iron Faeries to lure Meghan to the Iron Realm. Ash does this, but only knowing that Meghan will turn herself into the Unseelie court. On this journey, Ash slowly falls in love with Meghan, and they become forbidden lovers - forbidden because Ash is the Prince of the Unseelie court; a Winter Faery, and Meghan the half blooded princess of the Seelie court; a Summer Faery. ''The Iron Daughter'' ''The Iron Queen'' ''The Iron Knight'' The Iron Knight is a story from Ash's perspective. Therefore, he is the main focus of the story, where he treks through the Deep Wyld, and follows the river of dreams to find the end of the world, where he must earn a soul to be with Meghan. '' ''At the end of the world, where Puck, Grimalkin, The Wolf, and Ariella have come with him, Ash and the crew must complete a gauntlet, where anything could happen. After the Gauntlet, Ash must go through several other tests, where the only goal is to survive. '' Abilities Ash has a strong command over Winter Glamour in ''The Iron King, The Iron Queen, The Iron Daughter, ''and most of ''The ''Iron Knight. ''It is assumed that he loses this power over Winter Glamour when he visits the End of the World though he regains it shortly thereafter. He is a formidable and mightly talented swordsman, as shown when fighting various enemies throughout the books. Personality Ash is often cold and mysterious, something learned while living in the Unseelie Court. He does not often express emotion and it's hard to tell what he's thinking. He's a fairly loyal person, true to his word - as all fey are, but he is also shrouded in guilt for the deaths he's caused. Ash can completely "close off" his face, making it blank and unreadable, something the Winter fey have to learn, since emotion is considered a heavy weakness. He has a dry, chillingly amusing humor and irony at times. With his human soul, Ash is more amusing, warmer, easier to tease, and less mysterious. He is still, and forever more, a feared warrior and prince. Appearance Ash is described as a strikingly handsome young man with bright silver eyes, high cheekbones, and pale skin. He has thick, tossled jet-black hair that ends at his shoulder and jagged bangs. He is lean, muscular and tall, with the typical pointed ears of a faery and an earring in one. Meghan first described him as looking "cold, hard, and inhuman". Gallery Ash Official.jpg ASH.png Ash Still-1.jpg|Ash and his ice daggers 298580 253436031361240 252661891438654 685214 931616230 n.jpg|Ash and Meghan Trio.jpg|From left to right: Puck, Ash, and Meghan Group.jpg|From left to right: Puck, Meghan, and Ash Team Ash Wallpaper 1600 x 1200.jpg letter.jpg|his letter to meghan References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Faeries Category:Winter Faery Category:The Iron King Characters Category:The Iron Daughter Characters Category:The Iron Queen Characters Category:The Iron Knight Characters Category:Male Faeries Category:Summer's Crossing Characters Category:Winter's Passage Characters Category:Main Characters